


Patience

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Bisexuality, Chubby Reader, Cock Rings, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, noct has a power kink, plus size reader, the reader is a slut for both prompto and noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto needs to learn a little patience.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).

> Hoo boy, I'm trash--but I couldn't stop thinking about this.

“Prompto, I thought I told you to be _quiet_.” Noct’s voice cuts through the cacophony of sounds in the grand Citadel suite, its commanding tone enough to silence anyone in the restored kingdom of Lucis. 

Except for Prompto Argentum, of course. 

“But...but Noct...” Prompto whines. He’s sweaty, flushed red from his feet to the tips of his ears, naked except for the rope that’s binding him. A cock ring is nestled snugly at the base of his leaking member, which is bobbing with neglected arousal, slick at the tip with a steady drip of precum. Prompto’s violet-blue eyes are blown out wide with lust as he gazes at his king. 

Noctis shouldn’t be here, but he is. After the return of the light, and his sacrifice, the Astrals decided that maybe the people needed a king after all. And so, he’s here—impossibly, even though Prompto looks at the scarred-over hole in his chest every day, he sometimes still can’t believe it. Ten years is a long time, and then Noctis _died_—but now he’s back. And full of so much life that Prompto can hardly keep up. 

“That’s not my name,” Noctis hisses as he thrusts his hips again, burying his cock deep in tight, wet heat. 

“Your....your Majesty,” Prompto mutters in reverence as he closes his eyes and tries to regulate his breathing. 

“You need to learn some patience, Prompto.” 

The blond wiggles in his bindings, the plug that’s in his ass rubbing against his prostate as he does so. The chair is cushioned in an opulent, imported velvet—much like everything that Noctis owns, it’s regal and dripping with wealth and luxury. The soft material against his skin is the only thing that’s giving Prompto respite. It’s not _fair. _The plug feels too good, though, and even though his legs are secured to the chair, with his arms behind his back, he can still gyrate his hips. He’s so hard he could cut diamonds. He’s never been particularly good at waiting. 

Especially when he’s not even getting fucked. Prompto’s bound to the chair, ass full of silicone, ring around his cock, soft black ropes wound around him like a fly in a spider’s web. Noctis, however, is on the bed—and _____________ is face down, ass up, and Noctis is mounting her like it’s his goddamn birthright. She’s allowed to make noise for her king—allowed to beg him, to tell him that only his cock can fill her up like this, that she serves him and only him. And she’s been doing that, over and over, for what seems to Prompto like hours, and he’s so aroused that he thinks he could probably come untouched if they keep this up. 

“You’re such a slut, Prompto,” Noctis moans as he thrusts back into ____________’s pussy. “You just couldn’t wait, could you. Tried to have ____________ all to yourself before I was done with my meeting. For shame. Trying to take what is rightfully mine.” 

“I’m so _sorry_,” Prompto cries, moving his hips, the plug stretching him more and more open, cock thick and heavy and so, _so _ready. He’s on a hair trigger. Just the slightest touch would have him coming buckets and passing out from pleasure, he’s sure of it. 

“Yeah, you’d better be,” says Noctis as he slaps ___________’s ass. 

____________ is far past the breaking point. While Noctis was meeting with his high council, Prompto had cornered her after their training of the new glaives, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her like his life depended on it. He’d taken her in the showers, and then hauled her upstairs and was in the process of eating her out, giving her a second orgasm, when Noctis had thrown open the door to the suite, and his eyes flashed red. And even though Prompto knew he was in trouble, he’d thrown a shit-eating grin at Noctis, muttering a simple “Oops”; and ___________ had been spanked so many times that her fat, round ass was still stinging and red, an hour later. She’s lost count of how many times she’s come—tears are streaming down her face as she just tries to focus on breathing. Her head is turned to the side, and Noct’s fingers are twisted in her hair, pulling—but the sting is so good. She’s staring at Prompto while screaming Noct’s name, knowing that they both get off on it. 

If you were to ask ____________ where her loyalties lie, she’d have a hard time answering. She’d been in love with Prompto since adolescence, but also kind of in love with Noctis too—and after he came back, she decided that she could have both of them, after all. Their relationship is not something many people understand, but it doesn’t matter. Noctis bucks tradition in every sense of the word, and he gets off on telling her that one day he’s going to make her carry his heir; she’s his queen in every sense of the word except for official title. She doesn’t want it. She and Prompto are his best friends, top ranks in his Kingsglaive; but behind closed doors, they’re both of his consorts. Noctis is simple—it wouldn’t do to have a royal harem full of people he didn’t even know, he figured, so why not just fuck two of the hottest people in his life? ____________ wouldn’t want to be with anyone else if she couldn’t have Prompto or Noctis. 

“_You,” _ Noctis groans as he changes the pace and angle of his thrusts, slowing to an agonizing rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in with long, lazy strokes, “are _also _a slut.” 

__________ whines and wiggles around Noct’s cock, begging for more. “Yes, your Majesty,” she slurs. She’s a rag doll in this moment, only existing to be filled with Noct’s dick. Even though this is mostly only role play—she knows that Noct’s not _really _mad when she and Prompto have sex without him—it's still hot to indulge in the fantasy, and honestly, she’s willing to give Noctis whatever he wants. He’s her _king_. “Nothing but a slut for you. Use me, break me.” 

“Sneaking off to fuck Prompto in the shower without permission. Letting him taste your pretty pink cunt. How cruel, making your king so jealous like this.” Noctis slaps her ass again, hard, adding to the redness from earlier that still hasn’t faded. 

“I’m sorry, your Majesty!” she cries as she feels the sting of his hand, and it travels straight to her core. Her clit is so swollen it’s borderline painful. “It-it won’t happen again!” 

Noctis snorts. “I don’t believe you,” he laughs. “It’ll happen again tomorrow, watch. And then you’ll have to watch poor Prompto get tied up. Again.” He looks over to the blond in the chair. “Have you had enough, Prompto?” 

“Majesty, _please,” _Prompto begs. “Let me come.” 

Noctis hums. “If you shut up, I just might. Would you be satisfied with her mouth? You know how good ____________ is with her tongue.” 

Prompto throws his head back and moans. Gods, does he ever know how good she is at blowjobs. He bites his lip as he looks at his friends on the bed. Noct’s stamina is incredible. He’s already come twice and he’s still going. 

“Noct, I...I can’t take anymore...” ____________ sobs as another weak orgasm shakes her big, soft body. “Please, your Majesty...” 

Noctis growls and speeds up, the convulsions of her muscles edging him further to his own release. “Tell me who owns you!” he barks. 

“You!” ___________ cries as she somehow finds the strength to raise up on her forearms and rock back to meet Noct’s thrusts. “You own me, Noctis, _fuck_, please!” She doesn’t even know what she’s asking anymore, she’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that she’s close to passing out. Her eyes haven’t left Prompto’s, haven’t stopped watching his pale, freckled body under black rope shake with arousal. 

“Beg for him,” says Noctis. 

“He’ll be so _good _for you, your Majesty,” ____________ coos as innocently as she can. “You know Prompto loves you so much, he’s so devoted to you, King Noctis. Please, he’s such a good boy...” 

Prompto’s eyes practically glaze over as she praises him, offering him up to Noctis like he’s just some object. He heaves out a heavy sob, and at the sound, Noctis screams as his third orgasm of the afternoon rips out of him, spilling into __________’s already used and dripping pussy. Noct stills and finally pulls out a minute later, leaving his best friend to collapse on the bed in exhaustion. 

Noctis walks over to Prompto. “Tell me what you want, Prom.” 

Prompto swallows hard. He knows that Noctis will ultimately give him anything. “I want...I want you, your Majesty. Your mouth, please.” 

Noct raises an eyebrow at the request but says nothing in reply—only smirks as he sinks to his knees between Prompto’s rope-bound thighs. “____________,” he calls. 

“Noct?” says the weak, tired voice from the bed. 

“I think Prompto deserves a kiss.” 

“Yes, Majesty,” ___________ replies as she drags herself up and over to the other side of the bed, where Prompto’s in the chair and Noctis is kneeling before him in a twisted sort of role-reversal. 

“___________,” Prompto breaths. 

“Ssssshhhh, baby, I’m here,” she whispers as she strokes his face, leaning down to catch his pretty whines with her own mouth. 

As soon as their lips meet, Noctis takes Prompto’s cock all the way to the base, meeting the silicone ring, and he bobs up and down only a couple of times before he hears Prompto’s muffled screams above him and tastes his white-hot spend as it shoots deep down his throat. He swirls his tongue around and keeps his lips around Prompto’s cock, milking every drop, until he feels his friend start to go soft. 

Noct pulls away, pleased to see his two friends still making out. Prompto’s crying into her kisses, so weak and overstimulated and boneless, sore from sitting for so long. The king smiles and stands, motions for ___________ to go back to the bed. He swiftly unties Prompto, kissing him as he helps him stand, and then scoops him up and dumps him on the bed next to her. Noct moves to wedge himself in between the two of them—_____________ is at his front, and he nestles his head in between her big, heavy breasts. Prompto latches himself to Noct’s back like a giant leech, gripping him tight and pressing lazy kisses to the top of his scars. 

“I love you,” sighs Noctis, satisfied beyond belief. He still can’t believe that he has this, that he has _them_. He’s so happy. He never wants to miss a minute of what they have to offer. 

“We love you too,” Prompto and ____________ say in unison; and the three best friends drift off together, closer than anyone else in the world will ever know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have a few minutes, check out this Tumblr post. And if you wanna buy me coffee, you know what the username is. <3
> 
> https://incinc.tumblr.com/post/187886205248/help-i-guess


End file.
